


morning, love

by galaxy_houseplants



Series: Carry On Countdown 2018 [4]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown, Fluff, Fluff Day, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning Cuddles, background penelope/micah, just in case, nothing major but i rated it mature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:12:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_houseplants/pseuds/galaxy_houseplants
Summary: "Morning, love." Baz said as Simon's eyes fluttered open.





	morning, love

**Author's Note:**

> My piece for day 4 of the Carry On Countdown!!

“Morning, love.” Baz said as Simon’s eyes fluttered open, and he stretched his arms over his head.

“G’morning. It’s too bright.” Simon said, his voice scratchy and eyes half-lidded. He rolled over and wrapped his arms around Baz’ chest, head tucked into his shoulder. “Got you.”

“Nooo, how will I ever escape?” Baz said dramatically, relaxing into Simon’s arms. “I was going to go and make tea, but I guess not…”

“Nope, stay here. Tea later, cuddles now.” Baz smiled and curled into Simon, who pressed a soft kiss to his neck, just above his collarbone. Baz shivered and pressed tighter against him, making Simon giggle. “How does that  _ get  _ to you so much?”

“I am a vampire. It’s my neck.” Baz explained in a monotone.

“And he drags out the old “it’s a vampire thing, Snow’ excuse.” Simon said in his best game-show presenter voice. “But I guess I know exactly how to make you want to stay here.”

“I will always want to stay here with you, love. But you doing that makes me want to stay more.” Baz said, voice soft but earnest.

“You big  _ cheese,  _ Baz Pitch!” Simon laughed. He sat up so he was straddling Baz’ waist, and laid on top of him, Baz letting out an ‘oomph’ at the sudden weight.

“Simon, you are crushing me-” Simon cut him off with a firm kiss on the lips, which Baz smiled into, tilting his head a little and wrapping his strong arms around Simon’s bare back. He kissed down Simon’s neck, making him shudder and gasp at each of the sensitive spots Baz knew so well. He reached Simon’s collarbones and started to move lower, down his chest, but Simon pulled his head up gently. Baz moved back to his lips, but slid a leg between Simon’s and pressed up slightly against his crotch, drawing a moan from the back of Simon’s throat. 

“Shit, Baz. Yes.”

“Do you want to- now?”

“Yeah- yes.” Baz started moving faster against him, and was about to tug down his underwear when a sharp knock came from the door to Simon’s bedroom, and it was pushed open seconds later.

“Simon, where did you put the- oh my god!” Simon and Baz scrambled apart, but it was all too obvious what they had been doing.

“ _ Penny!  _ I thought you were at Micah’s last night!”

“He cancelled for a work emergency- Baz, I did not know you were coming over. I’m gonna go out and get breakfast and was going to ask if you wanted to come with, but I see you’re preoccupied.” Baz snorted. “Use protection. Bye, boys.” She rushed out of the door, and they heard the front door close. Both Simon and Baz devolved into giggles.

“Okay. So she’s  _ actually  _ gone now, want to continue?”

“Oh,  _ absolutely _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hope this filled the prompt OK!  
> My tumblr is galaxy-houseplants
> 
> See y'all tomorrow!


End file.
